Naked Ambition
Naked Ambition is the seventy-fifth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 20, 2000. The episode was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and directed by Anthony Lioi. Miranda Hart guest stars. Synopsis After a day of swimming at the river, Bobby goes into the changing rooms only to accidentally walk in on Luanne completely naked. When Luanne notices this while drying her hair with a towel and she screams, with Bobby screaming as well. She covers her breasts and closes the drapes, but she only pushed them to the other side. She relaxes for a second, but notices that Bobby is still seeing her naked, and they both scream again. Bobby runs out of the changing room, and his mother asks him if he has seen Luanne, but he responds saying "No! She's my cousin!". When Joseph hears the story, his imagination runs wild and he wants to see her nude too. Later on while he's at Bobby's house he tries to peep through the keyhole, until realizing there isn't one. So he sneak in the back with a pair of binoculars to try and peep through the window only to find out that it's too foggy. Luanne hears sounds in the hall, and comes out in a towel to see Bobby before her. She gets the wrong idea and believes that Bobby was trying to see her shower. She explains to Bobby that it is perfectly natural for him wanting to see a woman naked, but she is his cousin. It's not okay to peek on or have sexual thoughts of your cousin. Luanne reminds him of the incident and assures him that the first time he saw her naked (which was yesterday) was an accident, but she warns him that if she catches him peeping on her while she's changing or in the shower again he will go to hell for that. She closes the door after that, but not before he notices Joseph trying to peek through the window, so Bobby chases after him and tries to stop him only to rotate to Connie's window just as she is opening it up wearing a bathrobe (until it is revealed that she was just wearing pajamas underneath). Meanwhile, Boomhauer falls asleep in his inner tube as the stream takes him out of the river into a sewer. He then wakes up and goes to land only to find out that he's in Houston. In his current condition of a sunburn and wearing nothing but swimming shorts, the public mistake him for a confused man and a cop takes him to an insane asylum. He tries to call Dale to get him out, but Dale winds up getting himself in as well. So they both call Bill to have him come pick them up only for Bill to join a group of depressed people. They are eventually released when they call Hank after a failed escape attempted. Connie starts going out with Chane Wassanasong, Bobby sneaks into Connie's room one night after her date with Chane and he tells her the truth about him and Joseph peeping on Luanne. They agree to strip down but are caught by Connie's parents. Kahn attempts to separate them by building a fence and installing a motion detection light. Connie and Bobby both sneak out, climb the fence and share a kiss. Following this, Kahn chases Bobby in a rage and climbs the ladder to see Luanne getting out of the shower through the bathroom window, which annoys Joseph biking down the street. Quotes *'Bobby': Luanne is practically my sister. I'm not supposed to see her in that state of affairs! I just gotta get that picture out of my head. *'Joseph': Put it in my head! Tell me everything! Was she wearing high heels? *'Bobby': She wasn't wearing anything! *'Joseph': Oh, man! I'm gonna picture her in high heels. ---- *'Bobby': I accidentally saw Luanne naked at the river and I told Joseph and he got jealous 'cause he's in love with her and then he wanted to see her naked and I said okay but just for a little and then you caught us. ---- *'Bobby': Dad, what are you doing here? *'Hank': I was just getting the guys out of the insane asylum. What are you doing here? ----- *'Kahn': I see you! Kahn see everything! You know, you're too big to be spanked you dirty little hillbilly. *(As Kahn looks in the Hill house from his ladder, Luanne emerges from the shower.) *'Luanne': Aaagh! Aunt Peggy, Mr. Kahn saw me naked! *'Joseph(overhearing)': Aw, Oh, man...! Gallery Guys_in_Floaties.png|The guys in their Floaties Water-skiing_Luanne.png|Luanne water-skiing Luanne's_Breasts_in_her_Bathing_Suit.png|Waves bounce her... and her breasts jiggle Bobby_Hypnotizes_Connie.png|Bobby "Hypnotizes" Connie Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked.png|Bobby sees Luanne naked Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_2.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_3.png Naked_Luanne_screams.png|Luanne screams Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_4.png|Luanne quickly covers up Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_5.png|Quick cover Luanne_relaxes_for_a_second.png|Luanne relaxes for a second Naked_Luanne_still_notices_Bobby.png|Luanne notices Bobby staring Bobby_screams_after_seeing_Luanne_Naked.png|Bobby screams after seeing Luanne Luanne_explains.png|Luanne explains to Bobby Joseph_looking_at_a_fogged_shower.png|Joseph seeing Luanne in a fogged-up shower Luanne_out_of_the_Shower.png|Luanne comes out of the shower Khan_sees_Luanne_naked.png|Khan sees Luanne Naked Luanne_screams_after_Khan_sees_her_naked.png|Luanne screams when Khan sees her naked Category:Episodes Category:Season 4